On wings
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: Habían decapitado al demonio y habían olvidado rematar la parte más peligrosa…su cabeza, esa que seguía viva y soltando veneno. Creditos de la imagen a quien correspondan.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia, un nuevo universo totalmente creado por mi solo con personajes prestados de DC.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Prólogo

Desperezo sus músculos, ocho horas de viaje encerrado en un espacio reducido al parecer lo habían hecho claustrofóbico, punto y aparte claro, estaban los nervios que le acechaban desde que recibiera el llamado que le convocaba de nuevo al país que le había visto crecer, sin ninguna explicación aparente más que la nostalgia que uno siente al no estar en su patria. Así que en cuanto recibió la indicación para salir del avión prácticamente salto con gusto, tomo su mochila y se despidió cortésmente de la azafata que "discretamente" deslizo un papel en su bolsillo trasero, hace al menos un par de años se hubiera aprovechado de eso, pero por el momento su mente ya estaba en otro lado, tan lejano que ni siquiera lo noto. Camino ausentemente por todo el pasillo que lo conducía hacia la sala donde recogería el resto de su equipaje, cuando hubo llegado a la banda sobre la cual desfilaban maletas de todos tamaños y colores, alcanzo a reconocer entre todas ellas la que le pertenecía, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos se quedo parado, mirando sin mirar aunque si se lo preguntaran, solo quería retrasar su llegada oficial.

-¿Se siente bien señor?- sin darse cuenta había terminado por ser el último en abandonar esa sala.

-uh, si…lo lamento me distraje, uh…pasare inmediatamente por inmigración-rápidamente salió del lugar dejando más que intrigado al oficial- bien hecho, poco mas y seguramente hubieses terminado en la estación del aeropuerto siendo interrogado, pff…discreción.

Respondió las preguntas de rigor en las oficinas de inmigración y legalmente estaba en ese país. Cuando entró a la sala de espera, no se sorprendió de solo ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos en medio de aquel lugar con un cartel de bienvenida, se había tardado treinta minutos de mas en concluir su paso por las oficinas del gobierno, solo se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y se dirigió al encuentro con el hombre que le esperaba.

-Bienvenido de regreso, joven Richard- extrañaba en exceso a ese hombre que había sido una piedra angular en su ahora estilo de vida. A él y a su persona perfectamente inglesa.

-Gracias Alf, lamento haberte hecho esperar- el mayor le tendió la mano en señal de saludo, pero no hubiera sido lo suficientemente Richard si solo le saludaba a si, por lo que dejo caer sus pertenencias y se le abalanzo para darle un gran abrazo-te extrañe.

-Yo igual señor, me atrevería a decir que demasiado- todos los transeúntes ocasionales miraban con ternura lo que de lejos se podría clasificar como un rencuentro abuelo-nieto, sin embargo ambos hombres se miraban con algo de pena.

Después de ese emotivo saludo se dirigieron al estacionamiento, buscando el auto del mayor, al cual subieron después de acomodar sus pertenencias. Todo el camino lo realizaron en silencio interrumpido solo de vez, en vez por un comentario ocasional. Llegaron no mucho tiempo después a un complejo de departamentos lujosos, donde para poder ingresar era necesaria una llave electrónica de última generación, al bajar del auto con todas sus cosas a Richard le invadió una sensación de vacío e inmediatamente la necesidad de salir de ahí le embargo, pero una mano firme en su hombro lo detuvo, solo se giro para ver la mirada comprensiva del hombre que lo acompañaba, asintió aun con un nudo en la garganta. Una vez más, un silencio cómodo se asentó entre ellos mientras subían por un elevador hasta el último piso. Las puertas del aparato se abrieron revelando una hermosa puerta a tan solo unos dos metros de distancia.

-Así que, llegamos-fue como un deja vú, si mal no recordaba hacia poco más de un año el mismo había utilizado esa frase, cerró los ojos y negó mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa triste.

-Así es- el anciano abrió lentamente la puerta y se colocó a un lado cuando estuvo abierta.

-¿Y? por fin me dirás para que me llamaste-el joven entro de largo al piso y dejo sus cosas en el primer sofá que encontró- demasiados recuerdos –dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

-Lamento decirle que no es para algo bueno señor…las cosas se han complicado notablemente…él ha vuelto y a solicitado una audiencia contigo- el muchacho lo miro con pánico. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

* * *

Entró corriendo a una de las taquillas del sanitario del lugar donde se encontraba y vacio todo su contenido estomacal en el retrete, justo detrás de él escucho la voz de Alfred Pennyworth disculpándose por su comportamiento y convenciendo a los guardias de seguridad que se encontraba bien, pero demonios claro que no se encontraba bien. Al terminar recargo su cabeza sobre el azulejo de la pared necesitaba controlarse, pero después de que había escuchado la razón por la que se encontraba en el tribunal, simplemente se había sentido mareado.

-Joven Richard, sé que es duro pero tenemos que regresar, o si no lo tomaran como desacato y podría ir a prisión, por hoy creo que eso es lo último que desea-la voz del abogado se escuchaba preocupada así que jalo la palanca del inodoro y salió del apartado. Se enjuago la boca, mientras el mayor lo miraba aun con preocupación y duda.

-Lo lamento, Alf yo…-

-Se que estas asustado, pero debes regresar a esa sala y demostrar que puedes con esto Dick, sabes que tenemos a personas que esperan por un buen resultado-usar chantaje emocional sido un golpe bajo, pero había funcionado, le había recordado el motivo por el cual se había enfrentado a Ra's antes y con eso su confianza regreso. Cuando entraron de nuevo a la sala donde el juicio se celebraba, solo recibieron una llamada de atención y la noticia de que su demandante aun no arribaba.

-Lo lamento su señoría algo de lo que comí esta mañana no me cayó bien-

-Sin excusas-el juez ni siquiera los miro. Ahora señores, me podrían informar ¿Dónde es que se encuentra su cliente?- se dirigió a los abogados al otro lado de la sala- con esta pequeña pausa habrá tenido el tiempo suficiente para arribar ¿acaso no fue su representado en que exigió la presencia del demandado aquí? Debería estar más que conciente de que al exigir una cosa así, su puntualidad era cosa importante, pero al parecer tendré que fallar en contra del acusado a causa de su ausencia-sentencio el juez, haciendo que una sonrisa brillante se instalara en los labios del peli-negro.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, su señoría- mientras el ruido de unos tacones avanzando por todo el corredor rompía el silencio, Dick comenzó a sudar frio- mi padre ha enfermado y por su condición los doctores le han recomendado reposo, pero yo estoy aquí en su representación-debía ser una broma, una cruel y vil broma. El muchacho cerró los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos todo eso se esfumara, que _ella_ se esfumara, pero cuando se encontró con esa mirada afilada al abrirlos supo que era realidad, se habían confiado, habían decapitado al demonio y habían olvidado rematar la parte más peligrosa…su cabeza, esa que sigue viva y soltando veneno- hola Dickie, lamento que nos volvamos a ver en estas situaciones, ya sabes la familia no debería rencontrarse así…¿por cierto como están tus hermanos?

* * *

Los terminos legales no son lo mio asi que espero este la mitad de bien, de como estaba en mi cabeza. Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar.

Zuckerdame


	2. Capítulo 2

Primero lo primero, lamento no haber actualizado antes, la excusa es…me quede sin computadora, pero les traigo la edición de este capítulo, espero les guste y espero actualizar pronto.

_cursivas-pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un pelinegro cansado, con los brazos llenos de bolsas con provisiones, arrastro sus pies hasta la primera mesa que se encontró y las dejo caer sin mucho cuidado. Había trabajado más de doce horas y lo único que quería, era dormir antes de tener que preparar algo de comer. Se dirigió con pesadez a la sala dejando caer su mochila para después arrojarse sobre el sofá más cercano, cayendo entre los cojines. Una sensación húmeda se extendió por su brazo, arrugo la nariz mejor no averiguar que era, con lo cansado que estaba podría dormir en un tejado o sobre una acera sin poner peros, tras este pensamiento cayó en un sueño tan profundo que no despertó hasta que un agradable aroma le llegó a la nariz y el sonido de metales chocando lo atrajo a la realidad. Se desperezo, mientras que su brazo izquierdo le reclamaba por haber soportado todo su peso mientras dormía, gruño bajo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo. Alzo el brazo para examinar en que se había acostado, no logro reconocer la sustancia, cerró los ojos una vez más.

-¿Qué tan malo era?-un par de ojos de diferentes azules se fijaron en él.

-No tanto…creo era leche…o tal vez soda, la verdad no lo recuerdo-se incorporó un poco apoyado en sus antebrazos. Mientras buscaba con los ojos entre cerrados a su interlocutor.

-¿Saben? Esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero quiero el sofá li…-fue hasta ese momento logro procesar lo que sucedía. En la cocina del departamento se observaba a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años maniobrando con cacerolas y sartenes, mientras en el comedor otro muchacho de catorce colocaba lo necesario para comer en la mesa, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Mis hermanos cocinando y poniendo la mesa ¿seguiré soñando?-hablo bien alto mientras se incorporaba del sofá.

-Jajaja, que gracioso dickiebird-el mayor camino hacia la mesa mientras su otro hermano terminaba de arreglarla.

-Bueno la mesa esta lista, iré por los enanos-

-Gracias timbo-ni casi corriendo Tim se había salvado del cariñoso gesto que termino con todo su cabello revuelto, solo bufo mientras daba vuelta en el pasillo-y bien ¿qué hay para la comida?- Jason lo miro con sorna por encima de su hombro, mientras acomodaba la comida caliente en unos refractarios para llevar a la mesa. Su hermano lo miro curioso mientras se recargaba en la isla de la cocina.

-¿Comer? Dick son las siete de la tarde, esto es cena-con la boca abierta y mientras su hermano se reía a carcajadas, el mayor consulto su reloj-te encontramos dormido y no quisimos despertarte, ya sabes, tu humor matutino no es muy agradable, aunque créeme que los enanos lo intentaron…mucho-el mayor sonrió tiernamente, el tema del sofá había sido olvidado.

-Bueno ya, llevare esto a la mesa-rápidamente tomo uno de los refractarios, más que nada para que el otro pelinegro no notara su cara de ternura, y es que había dos cosas que no debías juntar: a Jason en sus cinco sentidos y las cursilerías…los resultados no solían ser buenos -déjame adivinar Jay ¿pasta y carne?

-Casi, es pollo-

Al tiempo que la comida era servida los integrantes restantes de su pequeña familia aparecieron, Tim caminaba justo detrás de un par de niños que se acercaban rápidamente a su hermano mayor, para saludarle con efusividad…bueno al menos la pequeña Helena de ocho años lo hizo, porque su mellizo se limitó a saludarlo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Damian fingió indiferencia aunque se moría de ganas por abrazar a Dick, lo había extrañado demasiado durante ese turno doble, pero su dignidad de ocho años estaba primero, sin embargo su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué era lo que el pequeño necesitaba, no se hizo del rogar, levantándose de su asiento rodeo la mesa para darle un gran abrazo a su hermanito, haciendo que este se quedarse estático y sonrojado después de recibir un beso sobre su cabeza. Se escuchó un "yo también" proveniente de sus espaldas, la pequeña princesa de la casa exigía atención de parte del mayor de sus hermanos, este la cargó besando sus mejillas en el proceso.

-¡Oh! Vamos basta de cursilerías-Jason estaba fastidiado y feliz.

-Tú también Jay- la pequeña pelinegra extendió las manos en dirección del segundo de sus hermanos desde su cómodo lugar en brazos de Dick con_ esa_ expresión, aquella que doblegaba hasta al más rudo de los hombres. El mayor entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos para besar su frente, bajándola después alentarla a tomar su lugar. Tim la miro pasar a su lado, cuando sus miradas se encontraron midieron fuerzas, la pequeña suspiro mientras torcía la boca y acercándose a su hermano lo jalo de la camiseta, estrellando un rápido beso en su mejilla, cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Así no te sientes fuera de lugar-la pequeña se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue a sentar justo a su lado.

Tim abrió la boca sin decir palabra, su relación con los mellizos no era la más cordial, sin embargo les quería demasiado como para admitirlo en voz alta. Las carcajadas de Jason llenaron el aire, rápidamente giro su cuerpo para quedar sentado correctamente en la mesa con una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios. Dick miro con felicidad las sonrisas que se dibujaban en los labios de sus hermanos unas más explicitas que otras y tras una invitación de los mellizos se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, la comida comenzó a circular.

Miro a su alrededor ahí estaba todo lo que se necesitaba para vivir, Jason estaba a su lado derecho, Tim a la izquierda y los mellizos sentados uno delante del otro. Intento tapar su sonrisa orgullosa con un bocado de pasta, deliciosa como todo lo que cocinaba su hermano si tenía que admitirlo. La cena transcurrió agradablemente, las historias del día comenzaron justo después de que sé sirviera el pollo. Los mayores prestaron atención en las palabras de Damian quien describía una de sus tantas travesuras con su siempre fiel Collin, mientras Helena le interrumpía de vez en vez para corregir algunos detalles, al parecer ella y Kara la única niña que conocía podía seguirle el paso a su hermana, habían estado presentes también. En algunos puntos la mirada de Dick se desviaba para observar atónito a sus otros dos hermanos, que se limitaban a encogerse de hombros, simplemente había momentos donde los enanos escapaban de su vista. Recordó todas aquellas aventuras en las cuales se había visto arrastrado por sus hermanos menores, trasladándose a una época anterior al nacimiento de Damian y Helena.

-En todo caso hay una nueva exposición temporal en el Museo de Ciencias Naturales de NY-soltó Tim de golpe, todos sus hermanos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Vaya forma de aligerar el ambiente, babybird- Jason negó con la cabeza y se recargo en el respaldo del asiento, atento al espectáculo que estaba por iniciar.

-uh-uuh-Dick no entendía muy bien a que iba ese comentario, tan en las nubes estaba que no sabía si eso venía a colación con otra cosa, además estaba el comentario de Jay, ¿Qué tanto se había perdido?

-Yo…este…amm-Tim balbuceo, había notado el momento en que la mente de Dick se desconectó de su cuerpo, sabia después de años de observación había aprendido que cuando eso sucedía el mayor perdía toda conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y cuando le lanzaban una pregunta respondía con lo primero que se le venía a la mente, por lo general un "sí". Así que cuando sus ojos perdieron enfoque decidió hacer su movida, sin embargo no había notado que el coma mental de su hermano no era tan profundo como para hacerlo manipulable.

-Escúpelo-casi bramo Damian. Al aludido le sudaron las manos, estaba bien consiente que a Richard no le gustaba que estuvieran solos por muchos tiempo, sin su vigilancia en el departamento, no quería pensar lo que sucedería cuando le pidiera permiso para salir del estado durante dos días.

-¿Quieres ir?-ante las palabras del "jefe", el rostro de Timothy se sonrojo-amm…Tim no creo que podamos, es un poco…

-Es que, hay una excursión por parte de la escuela –no hubo respuesta por parte de Dick-… _demonios…_el gasto del trasporte esta pagado por parte del instituto…solo tendrías que poner la mitad de la entrada, es que eh ahorrando e irán Conner, Cassie, Bart y lo…-se apresuró a explicar el menor. Sin embargo los pensamientos de su hermano ya no estaban en la conversación, un millón de cosas le pasaron por la mente, no había nada de malo con que su hermanito quisiera ir, ya era un poco mayor y se sabía cuidar solo, además era una salida educativa a Tim le encantaban esas cosas, no quería decirle que no después de haber cedido en otras cosas con los otros, no era como si le pidiera aprender a disparar como Jason, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese recuerdo de la mente, lo miro parecía ya resignado a una negativa, suspiro-…además podrías venir si quisieras-también estaba eso, podría ir con él pediría permiso en el trabajo y no habría el mayor problema si llevaba consigo a los enanos, con Jason seria harina de otro costal pero dudaba que se opusiera si le daba una tarde libre con tal de que se comportara, el menor de los tres comenzó de nuevo la cantaleta.

-¡Oh! Para Tim, está bien si puedo ir contigo-los ojos de su hermanito se iluminaron-creo que es bueno que te interese ese tipo de cosas y no algo más…-miro al resto de la familia si bien cualquier niño o adolecente era inquieto, sus hermanos y hablaba por todos ellos, eran…especiales-ilícito

-Vamos Dickie no olvidaras eso de las armas ¿cierto?- Jason se vio fulminado por la mirada zafiro de su hermano, como respuesta alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Como sea, ¿Cuándo es la excursión?

-Este fin de semana…y son dos días-mala suerte que para cuando dijo esto, su hermano estuviera bebiendo-pero, el segundo es solo para volver estaríamos aquí el domingo a medio día ¡lo juro!

-coff…coff, debiste haber dicho eso antes-los ojos de Tim se clavaron en la mesa, mientras un sermón sobre decir las cosas a tiempo salía de la boca de Dick.

-Oh vamos Dickie, no creo que haya mayor problema, es más para cerrar este bendito problema y poder seguir en paz con nuestras vidas, yo voy con el enano-ninguno de los dos se creyó que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Jason, ambos lo miraron-¿Qué miran? Ahora, dale el maldito permiso para que lo firme o me arrepentiré-no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces ya que el menor salió corriendo hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

-¡JASON! No digas malas palabras en la mesa y menos delante de los enanos- Jason miro el techo con exasperación, mientras Dick lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso significa…tendremos a Dick para nosotros solos el fin de semana- la alegría puesta en esas palabras, desapareció el ceño fruncido del pelinegro mayor.

-Claro que si pequeño D, será tiempo solo para los tres- los mellizos sonrieron. Después de todo como único sostén la familia, su hermano mayor tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y muchas veces él no les dedicaba el tiempo que deseaba en forma individual, si bien pasaban mucho tiempo juntos durante los fines de semana, era muy rara la ocasión en la que Richard tenía la agenda completamente despegada solo para ellos dos.

-Aquí esta-Tim regreso al poco tiempo ondeando un papel.

-Ok dejen leer esto mientras tanto…

-Nosotros recogemos la mesa-dijeron a coro los tres menores, reafirmando sus palabras con acciones.

-No dejes que carguen cosas pesadas Timbo…lo que se logra con permisos y palabras bonitas-murmuro Dick a tiempo que miraba al único de sus hermanos que seguía ahí.

-No sé de qué hablas- el menor termino su bebida y amontono los trastes que tenía cerca de él-vigilare a ese trío, podrían lastimarse- se levantó de su lugar llevando consigo la vajilla, Dick negó con la cabeza mientras Jason se alejaba. Podían ser tan disfuncionales como la gente quisiera pensar, pero sus hermanos sabían apoyarse entre ellos.

Era mejor que se levantara y dejara que sus hermanos terminaran de limpiar, eran poco más de las 8:30, dejaría que vieran un poco de televisión pero los menores se tendrían que ir temprano a la cama ya que había escuela por la mañana, se levantaría temprano para preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos, acompañaría a los muchachos al instituto, después de su esfuerzo de doce horas laborales su jefe le había dado el día libre así que lavaría ropa, sacudiría el departamento, arreglaría los cuartos, para después ir por los chicos, compraría más víveres después de todo la alacena aún no estaba surtida del todo, aunque eso lo podía dejar para cuando regresaran de la escuela sería divertido ir de compras con ellos. Suspiro era gracioso como en un par de años sus prioridades habían cambiado tan radicalmente, ahora era todo un amo de casa, chasqueo la lengua mientras se sentaba ahora en el escritorio instalado en la sala, donde se encontraba la computadora de escritorio que ocupaban él y los más pequeños. Rebusco entre los cajones una pluma para firmar el dichoso permiso.

-Ok, mmm… fecha ammm, 21 de…-relleno el campo mientras mordía su labio inferior-amm…nombre completo del alumno-ese campo ya estaba relleno así que lo salto-marque la casilla si alguien acompañara al menor –marco la casilla, el resto de la hoja informaba el itinerario de la visita, avisando a los tutores que los chicos tendrían tiempo para visitar la ciudad si es que ellos así lo permitían, no vio mayor problema-si ya están ahí no veo por qué no-las últimas líneas eran para que el tutor pusiera su firma y nombre, además del nombre completo del acompañante especificando su parentesco, además de solicitar una identificación oficial-mmm…Richard Jhon Grayson- escribió sobre la línea de tutor- Jason Peter Grayson, hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La alarma sonó, para anunciarle que ya debía despertar. Una mano surgió de entre las cobijas para hacerla callar, ya sabía que tenía que despertar, era conciente de eso y del pesado día que se le venía por delante. Salió de la cama en sus cinco segundos de convicción, abandonándola lo más rápido que su estado se lo permitió, se restregó los ojos aclarando asi su visión y salió de la habitación con paso lento. Desfilo para llegar a la puerta justo frente a la suya, golpeando un par de veces la madera, solo para recibir un par de fuertes golpes como respuesta, recargo su frente en la superficie cerrando los ojos con frustración, si en definitiva ese sería un día complicado al menos para él-_Bien hecho Richard metiste la pata, pff tal vez en la siguiente te valla mejor _-y así fue, incluso antes de que su cerebro procesara la información de levantar la mano, un Jason en estado zombie salió por ella, seguido de un manchón negro que solo se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Aún no te cambias?-Dick solo atino a negar con la cabeza, era obvio que no su pijama rojo de franela lo decía todo-pff, apresúrate en tan solo treinta y nueve minutos el transporte estará aquí-el menor de los Grayson consulto su reloj mientras seguía parloteando sobre sabrá dios que, en dirección a la cocina, dejándolo a solas con su otro hermano.

-¿Desde qué hora esta así?

-Ni idea me despertó hace media hora y no hablado más que del viaje desde que lo dejaste ir el jueves, puso varios recordatorios en mi teléfono, en la portátil, demonios no sé cómo pero logro programar el televisor para que me recordara-froto su cara, en señal de exasperación.

-Gracias por hacer esto Jay, sabes lo feliz que lo haces ¿verdad?-le puso una mano sobre el hombro, su hermano suspiro bajando las manos.

-Es por eso que lo hago -murmuró mas dormido que despierto-ahora iré a preparar los almuerzos antes de que baby bird entre en una crisis activo-agresivo ¿ok?

-Ok, Little wing me iré a cambiar para preparar el desayuno-Jason movio su mano de una forma un tanto rara, para que se fuera.

Observo como su siguiente al mando, se "arrastraba" hasta la cocina. Ese chico podría aparentar lo que quisiera pero él sabía que Jay era todo amor y ternura en su interior. Tan rápido como pudo se coloco una hoodie para cubrir la parte superior de su pijama, las pantuflas que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños cumplirían con el trabajo de no permitirle andar descalzo, no creía que su hermanito le hiciera ponerse tennis o una cosa así, era sábado y en sima eran las siete treinta, aunque se pusiera rejego Dick Grayson se negaba a arreglarse más que eso. Para cuando el desayuno y los chicos estuvieron listos, la bocina del transporte escolar sonó, Tim salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, emocionado por llegar a NY, Jason…bueno él salió con el ánimo que tres tazas de café (con leche, a mandato de su hermano mayor) podían proporcionarle a un cuerpo, por su parte el oji azul mayor solo se limito a cerrar la puerta y seguirlos.

En la puerta del edificio un típico bus amarillo les esperaba, Tim saludo al maestro que se encontraba en la puerta de este y presento a sus hermanos mayores. Los dos hermanos menores se despidieron para poder abordar el transporte, una vez adentro el menor se apresuro a saludar a sus amigos tomando asiento justo a un lado del que Dick reconoció como Bart Allen, aquello lo sorprendió ¿no deberían ir juntos? Un par de segundos bastaron para saber que Jay no estaría solo en ese viaje Roy Harper su mejor amigo también estaba ahí, con una niña rubia que presentaba a los amigos del pelinegro menor. Después de unos minutos en los que Dick se aseguraba de detalles menores, el bus partió tranquilamente hacia su destino. Cuando desapareció por una esquina se convenció de que tenía que subir a afrontar su tarea más difícil, consulto su reloj de pulsera, las ocho menos un cuarto. Al menos tendría tiempo para una pelea o tal vez dos. Subió hasta el departamento por las escaleras, el tercer piso no estaba tan lejos, saludo a cuanto vecino se encontró con la maravillosa sonrisa que le había hecho famoso entre las damas del lugar. Abrió la puerta del 375, para encontrar a los mellizos sentados en el sofá mirando televisión.

**-**Ya estaba por despertarlos, prepare panqueques pero si quieres puedo preparar algo más verde Damian-sin respuesta-bien, supongo que podríamos comernos a Alfred el gato si así lo prefieren-una vez mas no hubo ni un susurro por parte de los menores, Dick chasqueo la lengua y se fue a la cocina, solo quería un plato de cereal, tal vez así el día se pondría un poquito más dulce.

Sin embargo las cosas solo se pusieron aun más pesadas, cuando los mellizos se dignaron a ir a la mesa para desayunar ignoraron olímpicamente a su hermano mayor y su comida, para sacar unos míseros envases de yogurt acompañados de fruta fresca. Mientras los dos Grayson's menores jugaban a "fingamos que Dickie no existe", un auto con el logo de una de las compañías más grandes de comunicación del país se estacionaba justo delante del edificio, muchas personas curiosas se giraron o pararon para poder ver quién manejaba el lujoso auto. Cuando la puerta se abrió una pierna bien tonificada forrada por unos vaqueros y botas de caña alta se mostro, las mandíbulas de varios cayeron al suelo, cuando la despampanante conductora bajo completamente del vehículo, ondeando su largo cabello tan rojo que simulaba fuego danzando por su espalda. La elegante mujer se dirigió justo a la puerta del complejo departamental Blüdhaven, subió por el elevador que un amable caballero le ofreció, una brillante sonrisa y muchas palabras amables después las puertas del aparato se abrieron dejando ver el pasillo por el cual desfilo, un tanto nerviosa se detuvo delante de la puerta del 375, suavemente toco con los nudillos. Unos extraños sonidos provenientes del interior del departamento, le descolocaron un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un pelinegro con cara de frustración y en pijama.

-…cuantas veces debo decirles que lo siento, además según recuerdo el…-

-¿Es un mal momento?-los iris azules su fijaron en la mujer delante de él.

-¡Kori!, yo…uh…pasa-La peli roja se adentro en el departamento, mientras el moreno recogía los juguetes regados por toda la sala, a la velocidad de la luz. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios justo cuando un manchón negro pasaba a su lado, estiro su brazo para sujetar a un muy avergonzado Grayson.

-Lo…lo… lo lamento, ¿café?- Kori acerco a los labios contarios y deposito un beso muy rápido.

-Me encantaría Dick-el muchacho con una sonrisa boba dejo los juguetes en su lugar para después dirigirse a la cocina-¿Dónde puedo dejar mi chaqueta?

-En el sofá-la mujer tomo esto como pretexto, para inspeccionar. Después de todo tenían una relación seria desde hacía poco más de medio año y se sentía rara de no conocer aun el departamento de su pareja. Así que repaso su mirada por todo el lugar, era espacioso algunas paredes estaban forradas de ladrillos rojos, mientras que otras eran de un avellana suave, los pisos de madera clara combinaban a la perfección, los muebles eran variados en tamaños, estilos y colores. Por el enorme baúl lleno de juguetes en la sala, se adivinaba que había niños, las fotografías regadas por toda la estancia tampoco dejaban mentir. Justo aún lado de donde había dejado caer su chaqueta, un portarretrato llamo su atención con cuidado lo tomo entre sus dedos, era una foto familiar completa.

Formo una línea recta con sus labios y frunció el seño apretando el cristal entre sus manos, desde que lo había conocido cada vez que intento de la peli roja abordar su historia familiar terminaba con Dick hablando de cualquier cosa banal que se le vinera en mente, lo que le hiso suponer que su infancia había sido traumática o algo por el estilo y por respeto jamás pregunto dejando que su mente creara los más extravagantes escenarios con respecto a ese tema, pero ahora esa fotografía venia a destruir todo lo que ella se había empeñado en pensar. En el retrato se podía ver a toda su familia sonriente y en paz-_Bravo Kori has caído una vez más-_ sabía que no podía juzgarlo todo por una fotografía, pero ¡demonios! si alguien sabia de familias disfuncionales era ella, por años había tenido que forzar una sonrisa para las fotos familiares y por X´hal que las que estaban retratadas no eran falsas. Apretó el portarretratos una vez más, estaba furiosa por meses había acallado la vocecita que le decía _te oculta algo_ y si algo odiaba eran las mentiras, cerró los ojos eso no debería importarle, ella provenía de Tamaran un país rico en cultura y con costumbres muy arraigadas, una de ellas en particular forjada después de incesantes guerras y sufrimientos, era no vivir en el pasado dejando ir las cosas. Sin embargo había algo, un pequeño e insignificante detalle que la detenía de mandar las cosas al demonio con Dick, cumpliendo aquella costumbre ancestral…lo amaba loca y desesperadamente.

-No sabía que venias-la voz del sueño del departamento la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se mordió el labio, había hecho un montón de cosas para estar ahí, para acelerar ese momento y demostrarle que estaba con él. Para darle una última oportunidad antes de permitirse dejarlo ir. Dejo el retrato en su lugar, para dirigirse a la barra de la cocina y tomar asiento.

-Cosas del destino…tu departamento es muy acogedor…y me encanta lo que el rojo hace por ti-el mayor de los Grayson miro sin vergüenza a su pareja, una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-Gracias, aunque prefiero el azul, ese estaba sucio-se alejo un poco para darle una mejor vista de su conjunto, cuando la peliroja silbo las risas estallaron incluso Dick giró para modelarle-se que querías venir desde hace mucho tiempo-murmuro con vergüenza mientras se detenía justo delante de la cafetera, tomo una taza del armario vertiendo un poco del liquido en ella, tomó unas cuantas galletas de un frasco y las deposito delicadamente delante de la oji verde, una sonrisa tiro de las comisuras de sus labios-pero como comprenderás, mi vida es un tanto complicada.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que compartieras conmigo un poco mas de ese mundo tan complicado-le acaricio con ternura la mejilla mientras hablaba-ya no estás solo.

Dick la miro serio, apretó la mano de la oji verde sobre su mejilla como reteniéndola, y es que en concreto eso era lo que hacía, amaba demasiado a Kori como para permitirse perderla. Compartir ese mundo tan complicado tendía a alejar a las mujeres de su lado, ya lo había hecho con resultados poco alentadores. Aunque ella parecía ser la excepción a esto, era decir después de medio año de una relación sin muchas explicaciones la peliroja aun seguía con él, tan radiante como el primer día su estrella personal, iluminando todo a su paso. Apretó los labios, tal vez y solo tal vez era lo que su familia necesitaba un poco de luz de estrella. En un segundo quería contarle su historia y al segundo siguiente Kori era atacada por Alfred el gato.


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez mas lamento la tardanza por la actualizacion, no pondre excusas. Solo espero le den una opootunidad al fic que lento pero seguro se concluira. Lo prometo. Bueno sin mas difruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La escenografía ya se hallaba colocada en su lugar y los actores estaban casi listos para comenzar con la grabación cuando arribaron al lugar, siendo recibidos por los gritos casi histéricos del encargado, gracias a su media hora de retraso. Dick se disculpó por ambos mientras Kori ayudaba a bajar del auto a los mellizos, en cuanto ambas cabecitas morenas se encontraron a la intemperie, todos los trabajadores detuvieron sus actividades para observar con sorpresa a los pequeños, todos eran conscientes de la relación entre ambos, sin embargo de ver a dos mini copias del siempre sonriente Dick, había logrado que todos entraran es shock. Así que mientras él no paraba de excusarse con el coordinador, los niños jalaron el sweater de Kori para llamar su atención, cuando la pelirroja los miro le hicieron una seña para que se acercara, sorprendida se colocó a su altura.

-¿Por qué todos nos miran así?-preguntó Helena a su oido.

-Eso no es agradable, parece que vieron un fantasma-Damian entrecerró los ojos fulminado a todos los presentes con la mirada, ofendido por semejante indiscreción.

-Lo que les sucede, es que ustedes…-se debatió un minuto por decirlo, mirándolos de arriba abajo, no hallando las palabras adecuadas

-¿Nosotros?-Damian hizo una seña como para que continuara hablando.

-Más que hermanos de Dick, parecen sus hijos-los mellizos abrieron los ojos mientras asimilaban la información, la pelirroja los miro con gracia esa misma cara había puesto Dick el día que por error había visto una foto de ellos en el celular del mayor y más sorprendida que enojada le había reclamado por mentirle acerca de sus hijos. Recordaba que después de la sorpresa inicial Dick había reído a carcajadas, mientras le explicaba que ellos eran sus hermanos menores, también recordaba que esa había sido la última mención de los mellizos por parte de Dick.

-Pero no somos sus hijos-hablaron al mismo tiempo, mientras inclinaban su cabeza a un lado, luciendo encantadores a ojos de la pelirroja.

-Yo lo sé, pero se parecen tanto a él que no podemos culparlos, por ejemplo tú Helena tienes el mismo tono de azul en tus ojos y Damian es igual de guapo que Dick-los pequeños sonrieron al escuchar esas cosas- la gente suele creer que ese tipo de semejanzas solo se ven entre padres e hijos, además que hay muchas compañeras a las que les gustaría que terminara mi relación con su hermano -los mellizos miraron a su alrededor mientras Kori hablaba, confirmaron sus palabras al ver a una rubia tropezar con el cable de una cámara por estar mirando lo que sucedía a la entrada del set en lugar de fijarse por donde caminaba -y una cosa como esa, hace que las parejas se alejen-cuando escucharon la última frase que salió de los labios de la novia de su hermano, regresaron su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes que Dick les había descrito una noche cuando lo encontraron sonriéndole bobamente al celular.

-Espera, tú no lo creíste ¿verdad?-

-Solo una vez, pero su hermano me dejo bien en claro quiénes eran-

-Ah, porque realmente quiero que te quedes con Dick-lo que salió de los labios de Helena, hizo que se le congelara la sangre-no se mucho del amor y esas cosas, pero lo veo sonreír más desde que nos contó de ti.

-¿Lo sabían?-la garganta se le seco y un pesado nudo se le asentó en la boca del estómago, cuando los mellizos confundidos asintieron.

-¿Por qué no sabríamos de ti?-sus labios temblaron, intentando explicarles que para ella su vida era un completo misterio y su conocimiento sobre ellos se limitaba solo a sus nombres.

-¿Todo bien?- Dick observo a su anonadada novia y a los mellizos intercambiar miradas, como si estuvieran manteniendo una charla telepática. Tuvo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos hasta que las tres miradas se separaron y para cuando esas maravillosas esmeraldas se dedicaron a él, su estómago dio un vuelco. Kori parecía más brillante que de costumbre, deslumbrándolo por unos segundos, antes de sentir como sus labios eran atrapados por los de la pelirroja, mientras de fondo escuchaba las exclamaciones de asco de Damian y Helena.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo, hoy?-el pelinegro parpadeo confundido.

-No sé ni cómo me llamo-Kori sonrió dulcemente, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, su coordinador les pidió que se colocaran en su lugar, ya que la grabación estaba por comenzar.

Todos comenzaron a ocupar sus puestos, aquel día grabarían las últimas tomas para el comercial de una marca prestigiosa y las cosas no habían salido bien, algunos equipos habían fallado y varias veces el trabajo había sido devuelto por razones que todos los involucrados en ese proyecto no entendían. Al no poder solucionarlo con su Staff el encargado del proyecto se había visto en la necesidad de solicitar ayuda. Y la empresa contaba con un equipo de lo más especializado, en esas cuestiones. Esa era la razón por la que Kori y Dick se caminaban por aquel set de grabación, ambos pertenecían a ese exclusivo grupo de personas capacitadas para resolver problemas. Y aunque aún dentro de este "club" ambos fueran considerados novatos, no se les subestimaba y dejaban a su cargo proyectos importantes como ese comercial. Ambos muchachos se dirigieron hasta la cabina que el coordinador les había señalado, mientras corría para afinar los últimos detalles. Helena y Damian no paraban de admirar todo el lugar, impresionados por la magnitud del evento al que involuntariamente habían acudido, abriendo la boca de tanto los niños expresaban toda su admiración hacia el trabajo que ahí se estaba realizando. Dick estaba seguro de que si no estuvieran sosteniendo sus manos los mellizos ya hubieran tropezado con tanto cable que recorría el lugar.

-¿Y qué haces aquí hermano?-Damian se había quedado embelesado con el automóvil que utilizarían ese día.

-Me encargo de mantener las cosas funcionando Dami-

-¿Cómo lo que haces en casa cuando Jason rompe algo?- el moreno asintió sonriente, mientras Damian lo jalaba para ver un equipo de grabación.

-¿Y tú Kori?-Helena soltó la mano de su hermano para dirigirse con la pelirroja, quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación con una sonrisa enternecida adornando su rostro.

-¿Disculpa?-la mujer parpadeo confundida, no había prestado atención a la pequeña por observar a su pareja cargar al menor en sus hombros para que tocara un micrófono peludo.

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo?-

-Ah, yo hago arte- las largas pestañas de Helena se batieron, mientras parpadeaba confundida. Esos niños harían que las mejillas se le acalambraran de tanto sonreír- me encargo de que todo luzca bonito.

-¿No reparas cosas?

-Claro, en este trabajo hay que aprender de todo un poco-la niña asintió ante sus palabras.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad

Kori sintió que algo más se ocultaba detrás de las palabras de la pequeña, sin embargo no quiso curiosear, _más adelante_ se permitió pensar, fantaseando con un futuro donde los chicos eran parte importante. La niña lucia inquieta a su lado, como si se debatiera entre tomar su mano o no, así que le facilito la tarea siendo ella la que rodeaba su manita, para guiarla por el set siguiendo de cerca a los muchachos, mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa que la niña quisiera. Entre risas las mujeres observaron aun grupo de personas acercarse a los chicos, Dick saludo animadamente a las personas que tenía delante de él y presentando a su hermano menor, el pequeño tomo cortésmente las manos que le eran ofrecidas para presentarse como era debido. Helena se mojó los labios a tiempo que llegaban con sus hermanos, Kori saludo enérgicamente a sus tres compañeros presentes y para cuando la pelirroja termino, la atención se vio dirigida a la pequeña niña que la tomaba de la mano.

-Esto lo soluciona Dick-hablo la única mujer presente aparte de Kori.

-¿Soluciona que Donna?- cuestiono Richard

-Eres apuesto en todas tus presentaciones, mira a esta pequeña tan hermosa-Helena se sonrojo mientras saludaba a la otra morena-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

-Helena…Grayson, mucho gusto-los tres presentes, murmuraron un "aww" conjuntamente.

-Soy Donna Troy-en la mente de los gemelos paso la misma pregunta, ¿Qué tenía el universo con los pelinegros de ojos azules?

-No puedo creer que sean tus hermanos Dick son demasiado lindos-el mencionado solo coloco una mueca de resignación-soy Victor Stone y como ya le había dicho a Damian ustedes pueden llamarme Tío Vic-se presentó un moreno de por lo menos 26 años con cabello a rape, musculoso y muy sonriente, Helena sujeto la mano que le ofrecía asombrándose de lo grande que era.

-¿Cómo se dice niños?-Dick motivo a sus hermanos a ser amables, tanto Helena como Damian que parecía más un sombrero que niño encaramado en los hombros de su hermano, hablaron a la par.

-Gracias-los adultos sonrieron tiernamente.

-Dios son tan lindos-murmuro un pelirojo pecoso, mientras abría y cerraba las manos en el aire-quiero pellizcarles las mejillas-ambos niños retrocedieron horrorizados, ante la sola idea que había tenido el amigo de su hermano.

-Yo no lo haría Wallie-le advirtió el Grayson, a su pecoso amigo.

-¡Oh!-murmuro con tristeza- Como sea me llamo Wallie West-el pelirrojo recobro todo su entusiasmo, cuando se presentó ante la pequeña oji azul.

Los niños se perdieron en la conversación cuando el trabajo se volvió el tema principal, sin embargo miraban con curiosidad el cinturón de herramientas que colgaba del hombro derecho de Victor, curiosos de lo que el muchacho de tez morena haría con todas y cada una de las cosas que sobresalían de la funda de cuero, sus dedos se crispaban imaginando que podrían hacer con ellas, vagando ante la posibilidad de tomar uno de esos cinturones para ellos. Su hermano pareció leer sus mentes y conociendo mejor que nadie a los traviesos mellizos, movió sus hombros haciendo que Damian saltara en su cómodo lugar, mientras que removía los largos rizos de Helena, para llamar la atención de ambos. Sabiéndose atrapados los chiquillos suspiraron, haciendo un puchero con los labios que los demás adultos interpretaron como aburrimiento por parte de los mas pequeños. Dick supo aprovechar la situación, no quería que sus amigos se formaran ideas extrañas acerca del comportamiento inquieto de sus hermanos, necesitaría niñera en algún momento y ese grupo de personas comenzaban a calificar para ganarse semejante honor o tortura según de viera.

-Valla creo que los chicos se están aburriendo-dijo Wallie cruzando los brazos sobre su nuca. Notando como la pelinegra más pequeña se recargaba un poco en Kori- yo podría quedarme a jugar con ellos-

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos pusiéramos a trabajar Wallie-Dick alzo una ceja ante la mirada suplicante de su mejor amigo.

-¡Oh, vamos Dick!-chillo el pelirrojo suplicante.

-Hagámosle caso a Dick, más tarde podrás jugar con los niños Wallie- Donna jalo a su amigo por la camisa, mientras hablaba con alguien por el micro auricular que tenía puesto. Victor también parecía escuchar algo interesante y con una radiante sonrisa se despidió de los niños, mientras sujetaba el cinturón de herramientas, caminando detrás de los otros dos.

-Te necesito Dick-le grito cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable. El moreno asintió tomando a Kori de la mano, para llegar a la cabina rápido.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían- murmuro, con voz monótona la pelinegra de piel blanca cuando entraron al espacio acondicionado para que pudieran trabajar. Junto a la morena había un gran ventanal que les permitía ver todo el set, delante de la puerta una pared cubierta de monitores que transmitían las imágenes captadas por las cámaras esparcidas por todo el lugar, una gran mesa rodeada de doce sillas justo en medio de la sala y un estante con micro auriculares para comunicarse en el set.

-Lo lamento Rae, tuvimos algunos contratiempos menores-Damian y Helena le enseñaron la lengua al mayor, ocasionando la risa de Kori.

-Collins estaba mordiéndose las uñas de la preocupación- fue hasta ese momento que Rachel Roth se dignó en mirar a sus amigos recién llegados y a sus acompañantes.

-¡Por dios Grayson, al fin encontraste la forma de clonarte!-una sonrisa curvo los labios de Richard, se acercó lo suficiente a Rachel y beso su mejilla, para después despeinarla.

-Salir con Garfield te está afectando Rae, no lo dejes por el bien del mundo. Estos "clones" son mis hermanos Damian y Helena-los pequeños se adelantaron para saludar a la morena, que seguía a un lado del ventanal, despeinada y sonrojada por obra de su hermano mayor.

-Así que ustedes son, por un momento pensé que su hermano inventaba todo, es un gusto saber que no trabajo con un desquiciado-la pequeña parpadeo confundida, mientras su hermano dejaba salir una risotada. Dick negó con la cabeza y se quitó el abrigo quedando solo en camiseta, mientras Kori tomaba un par de micro auriculares e iba junto a su amiga.

-Bueno antes de que me sigas insultando delante de mis pequeños e inocentes hermanos, me voy con los chicos, seguro ellos me tratan mejor- Dick tomo un par de micro auriculares, un cinturón de herramientas igual al de Victor y se lo coloco-vamos enanos trabajaremos un poco afuera, o si lo prefieren pueden quedarse aquí.

-mmm…-los niños lo pensaron por un minuto, la nueva amiga de su hermano parecía divertida y querían conocer un poco más a Kori, sin embargo era la primera vez que Dick los llevaba a su trabajo, por lo que tendrían algo que presumir cuando sus hermanos regresaran de N.Y al día siguiente, además Dick había tomado herramientas, las cosas solían ponerse interesantes cuando él hacia eso -iremos contigo- respondieron al mismo tiempo, Damian se dirigió directo a la salida donde Dick los esperaba sosteniendo la puerta, mientras Helena iba a donde Kori estaba sentada para sorprender gratamente a la pelirroja, otra vez.

-Me encargare de que nadie se le acerque- Helena lo murmuro tan bajo que nade excepto la oji verde la escucho.

-Gracias-Kori beso la frente de su cuñadita, para luego dirigirle un guiño cómplice.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dick estaba un tanto sorprendido por la repentina cercanía ambas mujeres, así que cuando la más pequeña paso a su lado no dudo en cuestionarla, mientras dirigía una mirada divertida a su novia.

-Cosas de chicas, no lo entenderías-escucharon decir a la Grayson menor.

-¿Así que no hubo drama?-pregunto Rachel cuando se quedaron solas en la habitación, girándose hacia el ventanal de nuevo, mientras la pelirroja se recargaba contra el cristal.

-¡Claro que lo hubo! , su gato me ataco-el comentario hiso que la morena, la mirara incrédula y para sorprenderla a ella se necesitaba mucho.

-¿Dick tiene un gato?-

-Al parecer…prometió explicarme todo esta noche-explico la tamaraneana cuando recibió una mirada significativa de su amiga de ojos exóticos.

-Es un idiota ¿sabes?-ambas mujeres, se miraron por un segundo retándose.

-Y tu novio es Einstein-justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe en ese momento, mostrando a un rubio sonriente.

-¡Amooor, ya volví!-grito dando un paso dentro de la habitación, justo en ese momento se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó estrepitosamente. Kori se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras miraba horrorizada a su compañero rodar por el suelo hasta sus pies.

-Por Xha´l, Gar ¿estás bien?-Rachel no se inmuto acostumbrada a las metidas de pata de su pareja, negó con la cabeza aun con su vista en el set.

-Touché-murmuro con su voz monótona, mientras se giraba a ver el estado de su pareja quitándose la diadema que mantenía a los auriculares en su lugar-tú sí que eres oportuno-una risita hiso que rodara los ojos.

-Lo sé Rae es parte de mi encanto-el rubio jalo la mano que su novia le ofrecía, provocando que ella cayera en su regazo -ahora bésame pequeño cuervo.

-¡Garfield Logan, deja de jugar!-la morena golpeo al rubio en su pecho, para poder levantarse completamente sonrojada, una pequeña sonrisa ladina se posiciono en los labios de Kori mientras observaba a su amiga colocarse los auriculares y volver a trabajar.

-Pues será para después, por cierto Kori me encontré a tu petirrojo y me presento a dos pequeñines muy agradables-

-Son mis cuñados-la pequeña sonrisa de Kori se transformó, extendiéndose por sus labios y entrecerrando sus esmeraldas, Gar asintió deslumbrado la estampa que ofrecía su amiga. La conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y nunca la había visto sonreír de esa forma ni antes ni después de Richard, solo hasta ese día-los más pequeños, mañana conoceré a los mayores.

-¡Guau!, entonces por fin se decidió-la cabellera rojiza envió brillantes olas, mientras Kori asentía dando el aspecto de una niña que sorprenden con un cachorro en su cumpleaños. No podía juzgarla después de todo ambos buscaban lo mismo, un lugar al cual llamar hogar-me alegro, mis mejores deseos Star-el rubio coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la oji verde.

-Gracias-

-Ambos me agradan…quiero decir los niños-el comentario de Rachel atrajo ambas miradas hacia ella, interrumpiendo lo que Kori iba a decir- son tan…adorables-las última palabra pareció quemarle la lengua, porque cuando esta salió de su boca, arrugo la nariz con desagrado.

Garfield sonrió ante las palabras de su novia, mientras se dirigía a la pared con los monitores escudriñando todas las imágenes que aparecían, tras un suspiro cansado comenzó a dar instrucciones por su radio transmisor, mientras que las muchachas contemplaban la escena que les ofrecía el set intercambiando comentarios entre ellas y cuando era necesario imitaban a Garfield comunicándose con sus compañeros fuera de la cabina, para que todo marchara de acuerdo al plan. Rondaban las cuatro de la tarde cuando el resto del equipo entro a la cabina cansados, poco después detrás de ellos un muchacho del Staff entro con varias bolsas marrones donde supusieron estaba su comida. Los niños estaban sorpendidos ante la rapidez con la que Wallie, Victor y Garfield devoraban la comida, temiendo por el bienestar de sus manos los pequeños no se arriesgaban a tomar aunque fuera una de las papas fritas que acompañaban a las hamburguesas que les habían enviado. Fue hasta que Kori amablemente coloco un par de platos delante de ellos que comenzaron a comer agradecidos con la pelirroja, ya que su hermano ni bien se había sentado con ellos fue llamado de nuevo al trabajo. Victor hiso ademan de seguirlo pero Grayson negó con la cabeza haciendo que su rapado compañero regresara a su lugar, acaricio las cabezas de sus hermanos tomo una pequeña hamburguesa con queso y salió por la puerta siguiendo a un ayudante histérico, los mellizos no lograron comprender lo que el muchacho trataba de decir aterrado, al parecer una de las plantas de energía eléctrica se había averiado.

Cuando terminaban de comer, un Wallie recargado los miro con entusiasmo comentándoles que afuera había un jardín enorme donde podrían jugar, alegando que por fin habían terminado el trabajo. Victor atraído por la idea comento que había visto en algún lugar balones de baloncesto, los ojos de los Grayson brillaron ante la idea se la habían pasado todo el día encerrados, así que después de pedirle permiso con la mirada a Kori y después de que ella amenazara de la misma forma a sus dos compañeros los cuatro salieron de la cabina a tropel, un inquieto Garfield miro a su novia imitando el gesto de los pequeños, la pelinegra rodo los ojos y asintió después de soltar un bufido, el rubio se levantó rápidamente siguiendo los pasos del grupo anterior. Las mujeres se quedaron frustradas ante la idea de limpiar pero antes de que siquiera intentaran levantar un papel, el director del comercial llego a la cabina solicitando que lo siguieran para terminar el trabajo, las tres asintieron siguiendo al hombre.

Una hora exacta después de haber salido por la puerta de la cabina Dick caminaba en dirección a ella, cubierto por lo que parecía se aceite de motor, intentando en vano sacarse el líquido viscoso de encima con una franela, arrugando la nariz cuando pasaba el pedazo de tela por sus extremidades, bufo cuando supo que lo único que lograría seria pegar pelusa a su ya de por si inservible camiseta, _"con lo que me gustaba"_ recordó la cara que había puesto el chico que le ayudaba con el motor de una de las grúas que servían para mover a los camarógrafos por algunos metros encima de los actores, cuando por causa del aceite el galón resbalaba de sus manos cayendo al suelo manchando al ojiazul, en toda su parte derecha desde el pantalón hasta la camisa que había comprado en algún evento, por un segundo el muchacho sintió la mirada asesina del mayor pero segundos después una carcajada calmo los nervios del muchacho, todos tenían razón ese hombre era un ángel pensó sonrojándose a tiempo que Dick se encogía de hombros con intenciones de quitarse la playera y solicitar una nueva a producción, pero bien no había terminado de alzar unos centímetros la prenda cuando ya tenía público. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, se giró a terminar con el motor, cogiendo él mismo el galón esta vez para terminar rápidamente e ir a cambiarse, estaba seguro de que a alguno de sus amigos no les importaría prestarle algo. Tan pronto término se limpió las manos en el pantalón de mezclilla sucio que llevaba puesto, anunciando que se retiraba creyó escuchar quejas pero no le importo, dirigió rápidamente sus pasos a la cabina donde estaban sus hermanos acompañados de su círculo más íntimo de amigos.

En cuanto cruzo por la puerta, sus alarmas se dispararon al encontrarla oscura y vacía. Poniendo a su mente paranoica, los peores escenarios posibles comenzaron a pasar delante de sus ojos, "_nada malo puede haberles pasado, tranquilízate"_, se obligó a recordar que estaban en un set de grabación con una seguridad abrumadora, _eso no lo detuvo la última vez_ murmuro una vocecita en su mente, la garganta se le seco al instante _"No están solos, no habrían dejado que se los llevaran" _asintió nerviosamente ante el pensamiento mientras paseaba nerviosamente por el cuarto bloqueado por la situación que lo regresaba a su trágico pasado "_como si hablar fuera la única forma de convencer …o más bien a obligar a alguien"_ unos iris despiadados acompañaron a la frase que de hecho alguien le había dicho, intento hacer a un lado el impulso de idiotez que le gritaba a todo pulmón que saliera a buscar a todas las personas que deberían estar en esa sala. Se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación, no fue hasta que sus dedos resbalaron por su nuca que cayó en cuenta de que el resto del equipo cargaba obligatoriamente micro auriculares para comunicarse, con las manos temblorosas paso la diadema por su cabeza y presiono el botón para hacer comunicación, cuando el canal sonó vació sus nervios no lo soportaron. Salió corriendo para buscarlos, en algún momento de su carrera desesperada Grayson se topó con las tres chicas que caminaban tranquilamente en la dirección de donde él venía, suspiró aliviado cuando los ojos verdes de su novia fijaron en él.

-¿Qué demonios te paso Dick?-grito Donna al verlo tan sucio y…roto, por alguna razón la apariencia de su amigo le puso los pelos de punta. Sin embargo la morena fue pasada por alto, cuando Dick en lugar de contestar había abrazado a su pareja de tal forma que parecía haber creído que estaba muerta…y no estaban lejos de lo que había pasado por la mente asustada de su amigo. Kori no supo cómo reaccionar ante el miedo que transmitia ese abrazo, no fue hasta que el oji azul hundió su rostro en el cuello ajeno que la taraneana lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Aceite de motor- respondió después de unos momentos, aun con Kori entre sus brazos. A pesar de que Dick había intentado sonar casual no había podido ocultar su preocupación de las mujeres, todas lo miraban como si viniera de algún accidente- ¿Do…donde están los mellizos?

-¿Paso algo malo?-se animó a preguntar Kori cuando la última pregunta había salido con dificultad de los labios de Dick.

-No, solo quiero saber dónde están-respondió con la misma voz, lo que hiso que Rachel quien había estado intercambiando miradas con Donna desde que vieran a su amigo llegar, respondiera con algo de miedo.

-Afuera jugando con Gar y los demás-un suspiro de alivio más que evidente salió de los labios de moreno.

Sin decir más tomo la mano de una confundida Kori, jalándola para ir al jardín exterior. La pelirroja no quería hablar ya que la imagen de un roto Dick se negaba a dejar su mente. Nunca había visto al hombre que tanto amaba actuar así de asustado, millones de preguntas rondaban su mente multiplicándose cuando al llegar al patio exterior, Dick había llamado de forma desesperada a sus hermanos, abrazándolos fuertemente cuando estos llegaron delante de él, por un momento la tamaraneana creyó escuchar un sollozo, proveniente de su novio, pero lo descarto al ver como los pequeños salían corriendo para reanudar su juego y el moreno se levantaba para dirigirle una mirada que no supo descifrar.

-Creo tenemos una charla pendiente-

-No lo pongas en duda Grayson-


	5. Chapter 5

Las nubes se paseaban perezosamente por el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, estirándose y separándose en delgadas hebras que maravillaban a cualquiera que tuviera la curiosidad necesaria para contemplarlas en su baile a la luz de la luna llena. Sin embargo no todas las veces era la danza de las nubes lo que atraía la atención al cielo, muchas de las veces eran los pensamientos complicados los que llevaban alguna mirada al cielo para contemplar esas hebras plateadas.

-Por fin se durmieron-los suaves pasos del moreno por la duela de madera no lograron despegar sus ojos de los hilos de plata que se juntaban hasta formar pequeños cúmulos que se alargaban y torcían de forma constante. Solo se quedó recargada ahí junto al ventanal del departamento donde Alfred el gato dormía.

-El viento es fuerte, lo limpia todo. Mi madre solía decir que cuando las nubes eran así de finas y hermosas, el viento se encargaba de hacer que las cosas difíciles pasaran rápido y fueran más ligeras-mientras hablaba Dick se limitó a escuchar atentamente-espero por Xha´l que eso suceda esta noche. Quiero que me expliques, no exijo que me digas quien fue la persona que te rompió de esta manera-los ojos de la tamaraneana se despegaron de las nubes para dirigirse al moreno, lo vio mojarse los labios y cambiar su peso de pie al otro, por dos largos minutos lo único que se escuchó fue el tránsito de los automóviles por la avenida-dime algo, por favor.

Dick se mordió los labios mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, había prometido explicaciones, pero no sabía cuánto podría contar sin que Kori saliera corriendo aterrada, sería injusto para ella, obligarla a comprender todo y forzarla a quedarse con ellos de todas formas. La mente del moreno era un hervidero de pensamientos, no sabía por dónde o como empezar, pero quería hacerlo y rápido o si no; unos apresurados pasos lo hicieron salir de su ensoñación a tiempo que la pelirroja tocaba la puerta del apartamento.

-Ras Al Ghul-fue esa misma persona que le hizo perderlo todo, la que ahora con su simple mención le daba una oportunidad más-él fue.

Toda intención de irse se quedó reducida a nada cuando ese apellido tan familiar salió atropelladamente de los labios de Dick, rebuscando en su cabeza aquella información se giró para encarar al hombre delante de ella, camino hasta él y le cruzo la cara con una bofetada. Los ojos azules del muchacho se aguraron anticipando la partida de la ojiverde sin embargo los pasos que debieron dirigirse a la puerta, terminaron en la cocina. Confundido el moreno alzo busco temeroso a la tamaraneana, cuando la vio sacar café de donde vio que lo guardo esa misma mañana, se limitó a ayudarle a bajar lo necesario para prepararlo. Se quedaron ahí parados en contra esquina sin mirarse a los ojos, Kori buscando aquel irritante nombre familiar entre sus recuerdos y Dick demasiado ocupado recordando su historia para narrarla mejor cuando fuera momento. Cuando la tetera comenzó sonar ambos salieron de su trance, ella sirvió el café y él lo llevo a la mesa.

-Que sea la última vez que hablas en el último segundo-le dijo Kori sentándose delante de él-detesto que hagan eso-su novio la miro con una sonrisa apenada.

-Lo lamento, solo que no sabía que decir-el moreno se remojo los labios-ni por dónde empezar, esto es un tanto complicado ¿sabes?

-Sé que sonara trillado, pero podrías empezar por el principio-la sola idea hizo que se le escapara una risita nerviosa.

-Lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas de mi historia que podrían asustarte y eso es lo último que quiero- Kori bufo frustada.

-Cuando tenía diez años, mi familia tuvo que regalarme con las personas que habían asesinado a mi hermano menor, para evitar que nos mataran a todos. Créeme, cuando te digo que podría entristecerme por lo que me contaras, pero jamás me asustare por nada Dick eso puedo jurártelo-los ojos del moreno se abrieron y cerraron continuamente para despejar un poco su mente, lo que Kori acababa de decirle era simplemente abrumador, sabia poco o nada de la infancia de la pelirroja o acerca de su familia, no porque no hubieran charlado sobre ello, si no que era poco lo que ella le había dicho.

Saber algo tan delicado de golpe, simplemente lo había dejado de piedra. Pero eso le ayudo a recordar que hablaba con alguien con agallas y no con cualquiera, eso le había dado el valor necesario. Paso la mirada desde el rostro lleno de seriedad de la pelirroja hasta el portarretrato que ella misma había sostenido esa mañana, en esos segundos todo tomo sentido y se sintió como un idiota al no haber pensado en comenzar por ahí. Desconcentrando a la pelirroja se levantó para alcanzar el objeto de cristal, tomándolo con delicadeza entre los dedos sonriéndole a la imagen, regreso sobre sus pasos para ponerlo delante de una pelirroja anonadada. Con cuidado y como si temiera que la imagen desapareciera ante sus ojos la ojiverde retiro las manos del rededor de su taza para tomar con una el portarretrato, colocando la otra sobre la mesa en forma de puño mostrando su resistencia a creer lo que escuchaba. Y como lo había hecho por la mañana la mujer paso sus dedos por la superficie transparente que cubría la fotografía familiar.

-¿Quiénes son?- Dick se paró detrás de ella y coloco su barbilla en su hombro.

-La respuesta es un poco obvio, ¿no lo crees?-la mujer paseo su mirada por la sonriente familia-ellos son mis hermanos hace unos seis años, estos dos son Tim y Jasón en ese entonces eran más lindos-señalo al par de niños que estaban sobre los hombros de la versión más joven de su novio, mientras él sentado a modo chino tenia a los gemelos entre sus brazos- y ellos…ellos son mis padres, Bruce y Selina- Kori llevo sus esmeraldas a los adultos que rodeaban con sus brazos a Tim y Jason, ambos tenían la mirada cargada de amor y felicidad mientras rodeaban simbólicamente a su familia entera.

-La familia Grayson, es muy unida ¿no es así?-no logro detener ese comentario, que sabría heriría a Dick. Una risa triste le inundo los oídos, al seguir él a su espalda no pudo ver el dolor crecer en sus pupilas azules-sin embargo ahora mismo no están tus padres junto a ti para respaldar tus palabras, ni esto que veo en la fotografía Dick, ¿dónde están ellos?

-Siempre están conmigo Kori, en mi corazón, desafortunadamente hace dos años que ellos fallecieron-la boca de la pelirroja se abrió levemente.

-Lo lamento, yo…-

-No lo sabias porque no te lo había dicho, pero como me lo pediste comenzare por el principio de las cosas. Como te decía ellos son mis padres el orgulloso matrimonio Wayne-mientras hablaba el muchacho se sentó junto a ella, tomando su mano en el proceso. Se miraron a los ojos verde contra azul, debatiéndose entre quien debía sostener a quien.

-¿Wayne?-confundida observo al pelinegro asentir-pero, tu apellido es Grayson ¿entonces llevas el nombre de la familia de tu madre?

-No, el apellido de mi madre era Kyle; Grayson es mi apellido o bueno lo era antes de la adopción-Kori parpadeo confundida.

-No lo entiendo, ellos-señalo al hombre y a la mujer que Dick llamaba sus padres-son tus padres adoptivos-Dick asintió-y fallecieron, entonces la custodia de tus hermanos…

-Ahí es donde comenzaron los problemas, después de todo no soy su hermano biológico ¿Qué podría asegurar su integridad a mi lado? Después de todo soy mayor y Jason nació solo dos años después de que me adoptaran, aquello podría haber creado rencores en contra de los hijos biológicos de mis padres adoptivos-

-Eso es ridículo, tú los amas-

-Ese argumento no suele ser válido en las cortes-la mente de Kori corría a mil por hora, si eso había pasado ¿Cómo estaban los chicos ahí con él? De pronto una pregunta que parecía clave le vino a la mente.

-Ras Al Ghul-

-¿Disculpa?-la pregunta tomó desprevenido a Dick, después de todo ella parecía algo atiborrada de información y sin embargo parecía procesarla rápidamente.

-Fue lo que me gritaste antes de salir por la puerta ¿Quién es él?-

-Ese nombre en particular para mi familia signifca problemas-fue como un deja vu cuando ambas ideas hicieron contacto en su mente, un par de ojos verdes afilados se colaron entre ellas haciéndolas mutar a una figura femenina.

-Talia Al Ghul-una vez mas Dick detuvo todo su hilo de pensamientos y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, ante la simple idea de Kori frente a frente con alguien tan peligrosa como la heredera Al Ghul-trabaje con ella hace mucho tiempo-con eso respondió a la pregunta muda que el Grayson le había mandado al escuchar ese nombre deslizarse de sus labios-no me sorprende que algún familar de ella le haga la vida imposible a otro ser humano

-La familia Al Ghul tiene un serio delirio de grandeza, son sumamente poderosos e influyentes en todo el mundo, pero Talia siempre prefirió Inglaterra, ahí conoció a mi padre.

-Supongo que desde ahí comenzaron tus problemas ¿no es asi?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo es que un simple encuentro, puede traer tanta desgracia?

-No lo sé Kori, pero cuando mis padres murieron y Ras apareció todo se fue al demonio-Dick miro hacia la mesa con la tristeza viva en los ojos, nunca se había podido desahogar con nadie y todo ese tiempo con el dolor encerrado, ahora tomaba su costo-mi compromiso se arruino, mis planes a futuro también, la vida que conocía hasta ese momento desapareció, se esfumo delante de mis ojos-su voz sonaba rota, pero Kori no pudo comprobarlo porque su vista estaba perdida en las estrías dibujadas en el tabique de la pared, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado la charla acerca de los padres de Dick separaron sus miradas, dándose tiempo de reponerse.

-¿Estabas comprometido?-con esa declaración Kori comprendió el miedo que sentía el moreno de contarle todo, la mujer que había estado con él en el momento más difícil de su vida había huido al ver las nubes de tormenta acercarse en el horizonte, un sollozo la saco de sus cavitaciones, cuando miro al moreno su corazón se destrozó. Estaba tan vulnerable, con una mano cubría sus ojos mientras con otra tapaba su boca impidiendo que más sollozos escaparan de sus labios. Un gesto de comprensión se extendió por su rostro mientras se acuclillaba delante de Dick, con cuidado retiro las manos del rostro del hombre que amaba y hasta ese momento comenzaba a conocer del todo-no te avergüences, ni tengas miedo, yo te ayudare a que esta nueva vida que iniciaste no se esfume de la nada, claro solo si me das la oportunidad.

Dick sonrió entre lágrimas y Kori las limpio con empeño, para después besarlo castamente en los labios.

-Gracias-

-Pero bueno, continuemos-la mujer se volvió a sentar junto a él tomando su mano y cruzando sus dedos.

-Para que entiendas todo lo que te estoy diciendo, es necesario que comencemos desde algunos años atrás, esto va a tardar-

-Tenemos café suficiente y si es necesario podemos hacer más-la pelirroja recibió un beso rápido en los labios.

-Está bien pues todo comenzó hace dos años, el invierno apenas comenzaba y yo regresaba a casa-


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

_2 AÑOS ANTES _

Acompañado de una fría ventisca un hombre ataviado en un grueso abrigo atravesó las puertas del hospital, arrastrando una gran y pesada maleta por el piso pulido de la recepción. Todas las miradas se vieron atraídas a él mientras desfilaba hasta la barra donde las enfermeras revisaban y acomodaban expedientes médicos para dar sus rondines, deteniendo todo el alboroto diario del hospital, con su sola presencia. Con una inclinación de cabeza saludo a todos los presentes, algunos de los curiosos le regresaron el saludo y otros tantos (la mayoría mujeres) desviaron la mirada apenados, por la brillante sonrisa que acompañaba aquel cordial gesto. Cuando se acercaba a una de las enfermeras para pedir informes, una alta coleta rojiza hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara por el recuerdo de viejos tiempos.

-Buenas tardes-intento llamar la atención de la enfermera de cabellos rojizos que paseaba su mirada por la pantalla de una computadora-estoy buscando al director del lugar, podría anunciarme con él por favor.

-Buenas tardes, el doctor no tiene guardia hoy-el hombre se recargo la barra donde descansaban varios formularios para emergencias- pero si gusta agendar una cita con él-

-Estoy bien seguro, de que el doctor me recibirá justo ahora-la enfermera irritada se giró para encararlo, quedándose con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-¡Richard!-una gran sonrisa se le pinto en la cara y se levantó para abrazar al recién llegado importándole poco que estuviera en turno-¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Oficialmente mi vuelo llego hace una media hora-la enfermera rio entre los brazos del hombre.

-Entonces permíteme ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a Londres-Dick sonrió, la mujer apretó un poco más su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar aquellos tiempos en donde podía reclamar los labios de esa enfermera sin tapujos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te vi la última vez? ¿Eh, Raya?-una de las compañeras de la pelirroja le recordó que aún estaba de guardia, estampo un beso rápido en su mejilla y se sentó nuevamente.

-Desde que te fuiste a América, me dejaste aquí _sola_-le dijo sin dejar de mírale, mordiéndose el labio sugestivamente, el peli negro le respondió la sonrisa negando suavemente con la cabeza-y ya que regresaste, porque no vamos a disfrutar nuestro reencuentro, mi turno termina en un par de horas.

-Me encantaría Raya pero, no puedo-una de las cejas rojizas de la mujer se alzó, mostrando la incredulidad de la mujer.

-¡Oh vamos Dickie!- una suave risa del pelinegro se coló por sus oídos, mientras él tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba.

-Raya, la encontré-por un segundo la pelirroja lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza-encontré a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, sé que suena muy cliché, pero por fin la encontré-los ojos de Raya Vestri se abrieron de par en par.

-No hablaras de…

-¿De matrimonio?-Raya se quedó anonada.

-De todas las personas que conozco, eras al último al que imaginaba en una vida marital Dick, sin ánimo de ofender-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, volviendo hablar.

-Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que había hallado en américa lo que pensé que nunca encontraría-una sonrisa resignada se posó en sus labios de la enfermera, al ver los ojos azules de quien había sido su pareja en tiempos de instituto brillando de emoción.

-Pues a pesar de significar eso una pésima noticia para las solteras del mundo y para mí en lo particular, te deseo lo mejor Dickie-una vez más la pelirroja lo rodeo con sus brazos-¿Y dónde se encuentra tu futura esposa? ¿Acaso no viene contigo?

-De hecho…-y antes de que Richard pudiera seguir, el elevador al final del pasillo se abrió.

-Señorita Vestri ¿podría volver a su trabajo, por favor?- la gruesa voz hiso que la enfermera soltara rápidamente a Dick para regresar su atención a la computadora, murmurando por lo bajo un "lo siento jefe". El resto del equipo de enfermeras e incluso algunos pacientes de la sala de espera intentaron arreglar sus apariencias al notar la presencia del que muchos consideraban el doctor más apuesto del lugar. Por su parte Dick tomo un formulario de la barra y fingió leerlo para cubrir su cara, mientras veía caminar al doctor por la sala de espera abriéndose paso entre todo el barullo, con los ojos clavados en los documentos que traía en la mano, detrás de él una muchacha menuda con gafas le seguía de cerca con un abrigo y un portafolios entre sus brazos, pasaron a su lado y el muchacho descubrió su cara. El hombre no le tomo la más mínima atención, pero la muchacha abrió los ojos e intento llamar la atención del director del hospital-Doctora Kelly podría por favor, hacerse cargo de mis pacientes, cualquier cosa llámeme.

-Si doctor Wayne, pero…

-E intente que este hospital no arda en llamas.

-Hare lo que pueda, pero jefe-el mayor la ignoro, mientras cerraba la carpeta y dirigía la vista a su reloj, cuando vio la hora casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, como pudo se recompuso y volvió a esa fachada de hombre serio que siempre lo acompañaba "me va a matar" pensó mientras distraídamente tomaba sus cosas de los brazos de la joven doctora Kelly, que no pudo más y se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara el verse completamente ignorada por su mentor.

Carrie suspiro, ella adoraba trabajar con el doctor Wayne y se sentía honrada de que la hubiera tomado bajo su tutela, pero ese hombre tenía serios problemas con el trabajo y por la forma ausente con la que tomaba sus cosas, ya había recordado el por qué en había salido de su oficina a toda prisa hacia poco más de una hora, pero solo fue cuestión de que la doctora Kane le pidiera opinión, para que su compromiso en el aeropuerto quedara en el olvido. En primer lugar ese hombre no tenía razones para pisar el hospital ese día, sin embargo cuando ella había llegado a su turno lo había encontrado inmerso en el laboratorio acompañado de varios colegas, como había podido lo había sacado de la habitación a empujones (disimulados claro está), para que llegara por lo menos con media hora de retraso pero ese hombre era imposible. Y ahí estaban una hora después en la entrada del hospital, con su jefe inventando alguna maravillosa excusa para no haber llegado a tiempo, lo peor es que su compromiso ya estaba ahí delante de él y ni siquiera le hacía caso.

-Mamá seguro te va a matar por dejarme plantado en el aeropuerto-las cejas negras del director del hospital se arquearon en señal de sorpresa. Ahí delante de él se encontraba su hijo mayor, al que había dejado olvidado en el aeropuerto-recuerdo una vez que olvidaste pasar por mí a una práctica, estaba furiosa-con paso seguro el menor de los Wayne se acercó a los doctores arrastrando su pesada carga, cuando llego a ellos paso un brazo por los hombros de la mujer- gracias Carrie yo me hago cargo desde aquí-deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, logrando que se sonrojara levemente.

-Está bien-la muchacha rodeo su cintura en un abrazo amistoso-por cierto, bienvenido a casa Dick-el oji azul le dio las gracias estrechándola un poco más y Carrie supo que debía escapar de lo que prometía ser una situación incómoda, entre su jefe, ella y de su eterno amor platónico. Rápidamente se zafo de los brazos del mayor, para palmear el hombro de su jefe-suerte con la señora Wayne.

-No la llames así-dijeron ambos hombres al unísono, pero para cuando esas palabras habían salido de sus labios la joven doctora ya se había ido, perdiéndose entre el ir y venir de las enfermeras en la recepción. Un suspiro salió de labios del director del hospital.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta hijo-los ojos azules del menor de los Wayne brillaron con emoción cuando su padre lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Me alegra haber vuelto a casa papá-

-Evitemos mencionar este incidente a tu madre, no queremos que se altere más-con un brazo aun rodeando los hombros de su primogénito, el reconocido doctor Bruce Wayne, ayudo con su maleta a Dick.

-De hecho, ella me llamo por la mañana para decirme que no pasarías por mí, que debía alcanzarte aquí en el hospital, pero no tienes idea de lo que es conseguir un taxi en ese lugar.

-Esa mujer-para Bruce Wayne siempre existirían incógnitas pero la más grande de ellas siempre sería, cómo funcionaba la mente de su esposa. Justo esa mañana Selina le había pedido que no olvidara a su hijo y ahora resultaba que ella misma había enviado a su primogénito en la loca aventura que significaba encontrar un taxi en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, suspiro mientras negaba por la cabeza.

Dick por su parte parecía muy divertido por su situación, había logrado captar un par de carcajadas contenidas de reojo, mientras caminaban hasta su camioneta negra para subir la maleta de su hijo y ponerse en marcha hasta su hogar. Pero aun así le rodeo los hombros en un abrazo cariñoso, haciendo que su primogénito le rodeara la cintura en respuesta, estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar muchas cosas con tal de que su hijo no estuviera incomodo en lo que él y toda su familia consideraban una corta estancia del mayor de sus retoños en su hogar. Cuando estaban ya resguardado del frio otoñal en el interior de la lujosa camioneta el menor aprovecho que miraba por el retrovisor para salir de su cajón de estacionamiento, para cambiar la estación de música clásica a algo más movido aunque no mucho, bajo el volumen para poder mantener una charla casual con su padre.

-Así que, mamá esta alterada ¿eh?-la línea recta que su padre formo con sus labios, le dio la respuesta que esperaba-¿ahora, qué sucedió?

-Tus hermanos están fuera de control-toda la tensión que había cargado durante meses.

-¡Oh, vamos pá!, son dos adolescentes y los mellizos aún están en su etapa de lindura-

-Tú no eras así cuando tenías su edad, Jason esta incontrolable y la semana pasada Tim hizo estallar su juego de química-una luz roja dejo que Bruce se frotara la cara con frustración, Dick lo miro con pena-además los mayores no dejan de pelear y parece ser que tu madre es la única figura de autoridad en la casa, a mí me pasan por alto, los más pequeños son tan…traviesos-juro que su padre quería dejar escapar otra palabra, pero su educación se lo impidió-ya no sabemos qué hacer.

-La diferencia padre, es que solo era yo, tú y mamá podían apañárselas con un solo adolecente furioso con la vida y ahora tienes el doble de problemas ¿recuerdas cuando me cole por las ventanas de la oficina del director y…?-la mirada sarcástica que le dirigió su padre, le aseguro que si recordaba lo sucedido en quinto grado-Como sea, podrías meter a Jasón en algún equipo deportivo…-su padre lo interrumpió.

-Practica judo, gimnasia, esgrima, karate, lucha, Tim hace lo mismo solo agrega las clases avanzadas de algebra-Dick dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior.

-Hokey, eso podría calmarlo y a Tim hay buenos cursos de idiomas en el colegio-Bruce lo miro como si se tratara de un mesías que venía a salvarle la vida-con los mellizos traten con actividades que los involucren a ti y a mamá, creo que a ambos les gustan las artes podrían intentar con ello.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Bruce, hizo girar la camioneta en una calle y vio los ojos de su hijo brillar con entusiasmo infantil. Una sonrisa logro colarse en sus comisuras, mientras se preguntaba cómo era que su familia seguía en pie después de que Dick se fuera de intercambio a Norte América, ese muchacho era el que se encargaba de inyectar nuevos aires a la familia con su sola presencia, no solo era capaz de mantener el ritmo de sus hermanos menores, también podía darse el lujo de tener una vida social envidiable y poder escuchar a sus padres quejarse de la vida, todo eso sin perder su brillante sonrisa. Nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero había extrañado a su muchacho y con tan solo veinte minutos de su presencia en el país Bruce había perdido esa sensación de incomodidad, que lo había embargado desde que Dick no estaba en casa. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde cuando aparco la camioneta justo delante de una casa con un amplio jardín delantero y la puerta delantera se abrió dejando salir a cuatro niños corriendo hacia donde su hijo mayor pisaba tras bajarse de un salto del auto, para abrazar a sus hermanos, tras los niños una mujer de ojos verdes se recargo en el marco de la puerta sonriente, una sensación de plenitud le lleno el corazón cuando su esposa se acercó a Richard para apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo. Por fin tras dos años su familia estaba completa y podía escuchar sus risas desde el auto.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo-murmuro el patriarca Wayne, mientras bajaba de su camioneta.


End file.
